


Protégé

by Ryo_H



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Rimming, Romance, Sex, age gap, angus is an adult, taako is single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryo_H/pseuds/Ryo_H
Summary: Several decades after Story and Song, Taako finds himself entering a new relationship with an old friend.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's tough to imagine Taako ever not being with Kravitz, but I got this idea in my head and wanted to explore it. Warning for those not comfortable with age gaps. Angus is an adult in this fic but I can understand why that’s still uncomfy for some. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.

Taako wasn’t sure how the conversation had landed on Magnus.  
  
He went with it, asking, “so how’s he been lately?” out of politeness as he and Angus McDonald traversed the Amazing School of Magic campus together.  
  
Angus was a professor there now. It had taken years of subtle hints but Taako had finally, sneakily convinced him to ditch the Miller School in favor of his own. He couldn’t believe it had taken Angus so long to come around, but better late than never he supposed. Angus was one of the best wizards in all of Faerûn, and Taako should know—he taught him.  
  
“He’s good,” Angus responded with an even tone of voice and a flash of his brown eyes in Taako’s direction. “You should come see him some time.”  
  
“Hm,” Taako glanced away, willing himself not to chew his lower lip.  
  
“You know he’d love to see you more than just, you know, during family get-togethers.”  
  
Taako kept his feet moving. His heeled boots squished gently into the damp lawn, but not so much that he was worried about them getting dirty. Once they were back inside they’d visit the cafe for a cup of tea and continue their conversation, but if Taako could prolong the silence a little longer, well, he was apt to try.  
  
“Sir?” Angus questioned, and Taako sensed him moving closer to his side.  
  
They were walking shoulder to shoulder, not much space between them now, and when Angus was this close to Taako it reminded him how tall his protégé was. And then Taako would think about the days when Angus was still a short little boy and how much he had grown since then, and how fast.  
  
Why did humans have to age so fast?  
  
“Ango, we should be talking about your first month at the school, not Magnus.”  
  
“With all due respect, Sir, you did ask me how he was doing.”  
  
Taako opened his mouth, closed it, then turned his gaze back to Angus. “Okay, smart guy, but that doesn’t change the fact that I took time out of my busy schedule to see you. I’m glad Magnus is doing good but I wanted to talk about how you’re doing.”  
  
Angus smiled warmly down at Taako, then ran one of his hands through his own hair, fingers brushing the short, black curls. It was a sheepish sort of gesture, and even though Angus wasn’t the same cautious and careful sort that he used to be, he had retained plenty of his old habits.  
  
“Well thank you, Sir. I’m glad you made time for me, I really am. And you’ll be happy to know that I’ve had a fantastic first month.”  
  
Taako grinned at him, wide enough to show off his just-slightly-too-big front teeth. “Better than Lucas’ place, huh?” he said slyly.  
  
“Well, they’re really…different. But I like this campus a lot. I always have. And you’re students are amazingly talented.”  
  
“They’re your students now, too,” Taako reminded him. “But yes, natch.”  
  
They had finally made it across the quad and back indoors. As Taako set aside the umbrella he had been carrying but hadn’t needed to use, he experienced a brief flash of an old memory.  
  
Angus’ ten-year-old voice shouting “that wasn’t me! I didn’t cast that, sir!” then tossing the Umbra Staff back to Taako.  
  
Taako realizing that he had been wrong—when he said he had nothing. He may have lost Lup, but he had his friends. Old friends, like Magnus and Merle, and new ones, like Angus.  
  
And maybe Lup wasn’t really gone, he reasoned as he snapped the staff over his knee.  
  
Sometimes he couldn’t believe that it had been almost thirty years since the day of Story and Song. But when he looked at Angus—really looked at him—he knew. And sometimes it broke his heart.  
  
So he tried not to look. Tried not to notice the creases forming around Angus’ eyes and his ever-present smile lines and the way his voice became just a little deeper with each passing decade. And he’d tell himself that early forties isn’t old, just before remembering that in human terms it was basically half their natural lifespan.  
  
The way humans aged was something that he found difficult to accept and it was for this reason that he hadn’t been visiting Magnus as much as he should have been.  
  
And as if Angus has read Taako’s thoughts, he said, “You know, it’s really something to be grateful about. Magnus still being around. Considering how reckless he used to be.”  
  
They were seated by this time, two tea cups between them. Taako delicately lifted his own to his lips, murmuring a simple, “Mm,” before taking a sip.  
  
“I know it’s tough for you to see him growing old. But, it’s gonna happen regardless of whether or not you bear witness to it, Taako.”  
  
Taako stared at Angus, mute, the teacup still to his lips. He was using it as a shield.  
  
Nothing got past this guy.  
  
And yet, as perceptive as he was Taako knew that Angus didn’t really understand. Angus was human, too. He would only ever experience the same, brief lifespan that all humans were cursed with.  
  
Taako reflected on the years spent aboard the Starblaster. How he didn’t have to worry about outliving all of his friends back then because all seven of them were essentially ageless. And even dying an unnatural death was not permanent. They always came back.  
  
What was Taako going to do when Magnus, all his other friends, didn’t come back?  
  
Loss was a part of life and one that Taako had experienced many times but it never got any easier to cope with.  
  
A somewhat guilty smile spread across Angus’ face. “Sorry, I’ll let us get off this subject now. I just think you should see him.”  
  
Taako nodded slowly, setting his cup down. “Yeah. You know what? I’ve got some free time coming up. I could visit him.”  
  
Angus’ subdued smile became a grin. “Great!”  
  
Taako leaned back in his chair. “He must be bored out of his mind since the retirement. Getting to see me’ll be like the highlight of his year.”  
  
“Um. Sure!”  
  
Silence fell between them then. Taako remained eased back in his chair, one arm crossing his chest while the other held his tea cup. Angus was slightly hunched forward, both arms on the table. They were looking at each other, Angus’ brown eyes locked onto Taako’s bluish-purple ones, but neither of them spoke for a long moment.  
  
“I wanted to ask you something, Angus,” Taako eventually said. “Why did it take you so long to come over here? I mean I’ve been trying to get you to ditch the nerdlord for ages. Literal decades.”  
  
“Oh, um,” Angus smiled again. “I mean I was content there. You know. And then there were all those years I spent traveling…I don’t know.”  
  
“Hm,” Taako hummed, not buying the empty answer. “Okay, then what made you finally agree to make the switch?”  
  
“I guess I just thought…well it just felt like the right time.”  
  
Taako didn’t know what Angus meant by that but decided he wouldn’t attempt to pry any further insight. Angus had always been the type to follow his instincts and it may have been that he wasn’t even sure why he finally decided to accept Taako’s offer.  
  
“There are a lot of much cooler people here,” Taako added with a poised nod. “Who knows, maybe you’ll even meet someone special.”  
  
Angus looked like he may have started blushing, though it was difficult to tell with his dark brown skin. He laughed and shook his head, “Oh, I don’t know. I’m not really looking for that kind of thing.”  
  
Taako reflected on the fact that Angus had had very few serious relationships in his life, and that most of them had occurred when he was much younger. He wasn’t sure why this was, as Angus had always been popular and he was certainly good-looking. Not to mention just an all around nice guy.  
  
“Well, just keep an open mind,” Taako added, again thinking about the brevity of human lifespans. If Angus didn’t find someone soon he risked aging alone like Magnus. But it was different with Magnus. He had lost the love of his life, but at least he had met them and been with them for a while.  
  
“We all have droughts,” Angus replied with a wink, and Taako could tell that he was being playful.  
  
Angus didn’t seem to care that he had been single for so long, and Taako supposed that romantic relationships weren’t mandatory to live a full life. Perhaps Angus really didn’t need or want one. Maybe he never would.  
  
Taako, being an elf, had endured long stretches of singlehood. He was currently in such a state, and beginning to grow weary of it. And while he didn’t let romantic relationships define him, he also wasn’t the biggest fan of sleeping alone.  
  
Taako decided then to change the subject. He and Angus began talking about the school and some of Angus’ students as they finished up their tea and then made to leave the little cafe.  
  
“Hey, why don’t we go get some dinner or something?” Taako asked. “Just because you work at this school doesn’t mean you have to be chained to it twenty-four seven. I’ll take you out.”  
  
“Oh, r-really?” Angus questioned, seeming uncertain.  
  
Taako thought he knew what he was thinking. “I promise I won’t complain about the food the entire time. It’s my personal favorite outside of my own stuff. You’ll love it.”  
  
“Oh it’s not that.” Angus’ sheepish smile had returned. “I mean. It’s great. I’d love to.”  
  
Taako matched his smile. Being around Angus this evening, despite the somewhat dour thoughts he had been having about human aging, was actually making him happy. He didn’t want that to end just yet.  
  
So they went out, and dinner was just as exquisite as Taako had promised, and the two of them talked and laughed and drank wine, and Taako hadn’t even realized that it was happening, but as the evening sailed on something was blooming deep in his chest, making him feel light and content and wonderful.  
  
And before he knew it they were on his doorstep, Angus thanking him for the evening and the talk, about to tell him goodbye for now.  
  
And Taako knew that it was his just his selfish nature kicking in, but he still didn’t want this night to end. Not yet. “Do you want to come in? For a bit?” he said to Angus before he could even consider the implication behind what he was asking.  
  
But Angus just gave him a calm smile in return. However he was taking Taako’s question, he didn’t seem worried at all. “I’d love to, Taako.”  
  
And Taako let himself reach for Angus’ hand and lead him inside. Angus had been in Taako’s home before, of course, but they had never been alone here together. In the past Lup was usually around, which usually meant Barry was, too. And if not them, then Kravitz.  
  
The thought of Kravitz made Taako pause, even though they had been broken up for several years. Even though they had ended it on good terms. It had been so good for so long, and Taako still regretted his failure to make the relationship work.  
  
Angus hadn’t let go of Taako’s hand, even after they crossed the threshold into an almost pitch-black drawing room. They stood a moment in stillness, then Taako’s almost quivering voice finally pierced the dark. “Angus, I—”  
  
He didn’t have time to finish his thought before Angus’ lips were on his.  
  
The kiss was calm, soft. Not exactly hesitant, but still with a degree of caution. Angus had to make sure it was truly okay. Permissible. If Taako didn’t want this, he could still pull himself away.  
  
Instead, one of Taako’s hands drifted to the side of Angus’ cheek, feeling the rough texture where Angus’s facial hair would grow if he allowed it, though he had never been the type to keep a beard. Angus’ large arms were encompassing Taako, pulling him even closer so that the elf was now pinned to his broad chest.  
  
They had both closed there eyes.  
  
Taako hardly knew what to think. He had watched Angus grow up. He taught him about magic, and so many other things about the world. Given him advice, and life lessons. He had always loved Angus, but he hadn’t realized his feelings could ever grow to an extent such as this.  
  
Taako realized he had eased himself up onto his tiptoes to keep the kiss going. Angus’ height was just one of the drastic changes he had undergone during the last three decades. Apparently, how he felt about Taako was another.  
  
From Angus’ point of view, Taako had hardly changed at all during the previous thirty years. Taako wondered how long Angus had felt this way about him.  
  
Angus was the one who pulled away from the kiss first, but he remained close; his lips just inches from Taako’s as he continued to hold him in his arms.  
  
Still on his tiptoes, Taako had taken to leaning on Angus’ front for support. He was looking at Angus, seeing him with his Darkvision and knowing that Angus probably couldn’t see him all that well in return. But that was all well and good, because Taako could just feel how dumbfounded he looked.  
  
His hand slowly fell from Angus’s cheek and he spoke in a soft voice, “H…how long?”  
  
“Have I loved you?”  
  
“Y…yeah.”  
  
There was a slight pause, then Angus said, “Probably since Killian and Carey’s wedding. When I told you that you changed my life. But I was too young to realize what that meant. I didn’t really figure out the extent of it for a while afterward.”  
  
Taako was shaking his head against Angus’ chest. “But…why me?”  
  
Angus stepped back, taking Taako’s somewhat dainty hands in his own. “Because you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known! You’ve never stopped inspiring me. Everything I’ve done? Everything I am? It’s because of you. You taught me what it means to be a wizard. You showed me what it means to be courageous.”  
  
Taako smiled, then began to laugh. “You say all that and yet it took this long to get you work at my school?”  
  
“Because I knew that if I worked so close with you…it might get complicated for me.”  
  
Taako blinked. “So you waited until I was assuredly single? Did you plan this?”  
  
Angus dropped Taako’s hands, raising his own and shaking them. “No! No, I never planned anything! Actually, the reason I finally took you up on it was because I thought that maybe by now it wouldn’t be so complicated. I thought maybe I’d finally able to ignore these feelings.”  
  
Taako scoffed, still smiling. “Well you made it a month. And considering it’s _me_ I guess you deserve some credit.”  
  
Angus approached Taako once more, taking him back into his arms. “I wasn’t intending this to happen but tonight was just…something else. I couldn’t ignore what it was doing to me.”  
  
“Yeah. Me neither…” Taako wrapped his arms around Angus’s shoulders. “All evening, I felt more and more drawn in. Are you sure you didn’t cast some kind of alluring spell? Charm Person?”  
  
“I’d never do that to you,” Angus said, sounding almost affronted by the thought. “Besides, you’d know if I did. You’re too good.”  
  
“True,” said Taako. “But you’re pretty good yourself.”  
  
Angus smiled at the compliment.  
  
Taako reached up, hooking Angus by the back of the neck and pulling him down into another kiss.  
  
They both felt the passion behind this one. Angus wasn’t holding back this time. He gripped Taako’s thin hips, pulling them against his own as his tongue explored Taako’s mouth. When Taako moaned, Angus felt the vibration in his own throat. Then Angus was pulling Taako’s coat off, and Taako was unbuttoning Angus’ vest, and they were moving toward and then into the bedroom, still kissing all the while.

*


	2. Part 2

“Unh…” Taako groaned as Angus kissed and bit gently into his neck. Large hands moved up his body, finding the end of his braid to undo the tie that kept it together. And Taako wanted to unbutton Angus’ pants but he felt hesitant. Despite how much he now wanted this, a part of him still wondered if he was somehow taking advantage of Angus.  
  
Angus pushed him, gently, onto the bed. Taako fell into a sitting position first, then was promoted to lay on his back. “Angus…” he murmured.  
  
“Yeah?” Angus asked as he climbed on his hands and knees over him.  
  
“Are you sure about this?”  
  
“I’m sure.” He paused, blinking down at Taako. “Unless you’re not.”  
  
“I just…I’ve know you since you were a kid.”  
  
“So? I’m not a child anymore, Taako. I’m forty years old.”  
  
Taako smiled, despite himself. “Well, I was pretty much still a kid when I was forty.”  
  
“That’s different. You’re an elf. It’s not my fault I had to catch up to you.” Angus’ expression grew more serious as he touched the side of Taako’s face. “Don’t punish me for being born a human.”  
  
“I’m not! I just want to make sure you’re not going to regret this.”  
  
“Never.” Angus kissed Taako again, briefly. “I’ve been dreaming of this since I hit puberty.”  
  
Taako couldn’t remember what age human puberty occurred, but he took Angus’ word for it. Angus was slipping Taako’s pants off now. He sat back, taking a moment to look Taako over now that he was completely naked.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Angus whispered.  
  
Taako felt oddly vulnerable. It was strange to know he had been the object of someone’s desire for practically their whole life. He kind of loved it, but it also put pressure on him. He had to make sure this night was just as amazing as Angus’ dreams.  
  
“Can I touch you?” Angus asked him.  
  
“Please do,” said Taako softly.  
  
Angus placed his hands on Taako’s chest to start. He probably didn’t want to seem too eager, and Taako found it sort of innocently cute. He remembered that even though Angus was forty, his still didn’t have that much experience in this area. Or at least Taako didn’t think he did.  
  
Angus’ hands slid down Taako’s body in a slow, exploratory way but Taako still gasped with one of them gripped his dick. He hadn’t been touched by someone else in a while and apparently couldn’t hide this fact if he wanted to.  
  
When Angus started to rub up and down, Taako leaned back onto his elbows, letting his head loll back and not bothering to keep quiet about how fucking good this already felt. “Angus…” he moaned. His hips shifted upwards, seeking the pleasure out. “Oh shit. It’s been a while…”  
  
Angus didn’t stop what he was doing, though he now looked concerned. “Is it okay?”  
  
“Feels great,” Taako grunted. “Don’t stop.” He bit his lip, then gasped, then moved one of his hands to his face. He was trying to remain cool, not wanting to let himself collapse into a mess of desperate, wanton moans and cries. At least not this early on.  
  
The sexual energy was expelled through his hips instead, and he was all but fucking into Angus’ hand when he finally came.  
  
Taako lay on his back, shaking and panting, a few streams of his own cum now coating his belly.  
  
Angus just stared, enamored. Taako couldn’t help but be reminded of the wide-eyed face Angus often made when he was curiously fascinated by something. Often something Taako himself was doing.  
  
Taako rolled onto his side then got to his knees on the bed, turning himself to face Angus once more. “I think it’s time we get you out of those pants, big guy.”  
  
Angus’ eyes drifted from the mess on Taako’s stomach up to his face. “Yes, Sir.”  
  
Taako scooted closer, reaching down to undo Angus slacks, and as he did his hand brushed against Angus’ already hard dick. It felt huge, ready, and like it could burst through the seams at any moment.  
  
Angus pulled his pants the rest of the way off after Taako unbuttoned them for him, Taako’s hands returning to address the matter of Angus’ boxers.  
  
Angus’ dick swung upward the moment it was released, just inches from Taako’s face. All Taako had to do was lean in just a bit, and his mouth would be on it—he’d be sucking Angus’ dick. He wondered momentarily of Angus had ever dreamed about this, specifically.  
  
He started with his hand first, taking the hard shaft in his delicate fingers and rubbing up and down. As he did so, he took a moment to admire Angus’ body. Not just his cock, though it was amazing, but his strong legs, his smooth abs, his sexy-as-hell Adonis belt.  
  
Then he leaned forward and put his lips over the tip.  
  
“Oh, Taako,” Angus gasped, his hips shifting forward to ease himself deeper into Taako’s mouth. One hand moved to the back of Taako’s head, dark fingers twining into light hair.  
  
Taako took him deeper. Angus moaned. Taako cupped Angus’ sack with his other hand. Angus gripped into his hair. Taako felt himself getting hard again. He wanted Angus to flat-out fuck him, but he didn’t want to cut the blowjob short. He was enjoying it—maybe a little too much, seeing how worked up he was getting already.  
  
“Taako, Taako!” Angus panted. “Oh god, this feels so good!”  
  
Taako began to wonder if Angus had ever been blown before. But he must have. Maybe it had just never been this great.  
  
He let Angus come down his throat, swallowing every drop. He pulled off the softening cock with a pop of his lips, then glanced up at Angus from beneath dark eyelashes and scattered, blond bangs.  
  
Angus stood panting and shaking and looking down at Taako with utter amazement, as well as a slight look of terror. “I’m so sorry!” he apologized when he found his voice. “I didn’t mean to…I should have warned you that I was close.”  
  
“Baby, if I didn’t want to swallow it you’d have known,” Taako said with a smirk.  
  
Angus knelt down and kissed Taako again. Maybe this was his way of making it up to him, by tasting his own cum on Taako’s mouth.  
  
Taako lifted himself back up, Angus moving with him, maintaining their kiss as he wrapped his arms around the now-standing elf. Taako’s hands settled on Angus’s bare chest as he let himself be held.  
  
“Thank you, Taako, for tonight,” Angus said when the kiss ended. His voice was deep yet soft in Taako’s ear.  
  
Taako’s head was resting against him, Angus petting his silky hair with one hand. “It doesn’t have to be over yet.” He looked up and met Angus’ eyes with his own. “It’s up to you.”  
  
Angus smiled at him. A little, meek sort of smile that Taako knew well. It was the look Angus got when he really did want something, but felt bad about asking. One thing Angus had never seemed to learn from Taako was how to be a little selfish from time to time.  
  
“Well…what do you want?” Angus asked him.  
  
“I want to make your dreams come to true, Ango,” Taako replied. “Or at least, as many as I can.”  
  
Angus made a breathless sort of noise, touched by Taako words. He knew Taako had meant them. Whenever Taako spoke with sincerity, his voice became softer and sounded loving. It was quite the noticeable departure from his usual, wry tone.  
Angus kissed him again, and as he did so Taako pulled him back down to the bed.  
  
Taako was laying down again, Angus above him with his hands planted on either side of his thin frame, their lips still locked. He pulled Angus closer, bringing their bodies together and wrapping his legs around Angus’ waist.  
  
With magic, the application of lubricant was discreet and instantaneous. Taako leaned up toward his long-time friend, his protege, his lover, putting his lips to the man’s ear. “I don’t want you to hold back,” he said. “Give me your all.”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” said Angus as he moved one of his hands through the space between their bodies, sliding it down Taako’s torso and through the now slightly cold, sticky wetness on his stomach. He rubbed noticeably over Taako’s hard dick, but passed it up in favor of exploring between his legs.  
  
Taako shifted, giving Angus room to feel him. Fingertips brushed gently against his hole and he suppressed the reflex to jump. Again, he thought, it really had been a while.  
  
When Angus slid a finger inside of him, Taako gasped and leaned his head back.  
  
Angus pushed in deep at first, then eased his hand away to add another. With two in, he began the process of stretching Taako out in preparation for something much larger than a couple fingers.  
  
Angus, too, was aware that it had been a while for Taako. He was cautious, attentive. He had to make sure it was perfect for both of them. He couldn’t risk hurting Taako because he had been too eager. He felt Taako’s hand brush the side of his face and looked up.  
  
“Oh, babe,” Taako whispered, his expression only hinting at the pleasure he was currently experiencing from Angus’ fingers deep inside of him. His face was slightly flushed, his eyes grown dark with the onset of lust. He licked his lips and leaned up to kiss Angus on the mouth. Then he drew back, smiling. Thinking about how, while he truly did appreciate the gentleness, it was also just a little tedious. Taako shifted his lower body, forcing Angus’ fingers deeper. “I’m ready,” he panted. “I’m ready for you. Please…please just…”  
  
Oh god, he wanted him. In that moment, Taako wanted Angus like he had never wanted anything else before. He didn’t care how selfish that made him. Part of him wished he had figured it all out sooner. Why hadn’t he figured it out sooner?  
  
Angus slid his fingers out and Taako was sure that it was going to happen then. But instead, Angus moved down, kissing Taako’s neck and collarbone, his thin chest, his soft stomach. Taako’s mind was racing. He exhaled roughly but couldn’t speak, so instead he reached desperately with both hands, finding Angus’ curly hair. He dug his fingers in tightly the moment he felt Angus’ tongue against his wanting hole.  
  
“Oh fff…” he gasped, his back arching. He almost couldn’t believe this guy’s boldness. His audacity. “Fuck! Angus!”  
  
He felt like he was being toyed with but instead of annoying him it only turned him on further. Yes. He wanted Angus to toy with him. To have his way. To show Taako who was really in charge here. It had always been Angus. Always. Taako knew that now.  
  
Angus pushed his tongue in further. Taako made a dry sobbing sound, his body shuddering under large hands which hadn’t stopped exploring—feeling his legs, his sides, his stomach and chest—moving along his skin slow and firm. Worshiping Taako’s body by touch alone. Taako spread his legs further and they both ignored his erect cock, falling across his lower belly and smearing a fresh, thin train of cum across Taako’s tan skin. Then both of Angus hands were gripping Taako’s hips, pulling him closer as he flicked his tongue in somehow deeper, hitting the spot that drove Taako mad.  
  
Taako’s hips bucked against Angus’ grip, his own hands holding onto Angus’s wrists for dear life. He threw his head back and cried out with a high-pitched yelp.  
  
That would have been it if we hadn’t already come once that evening, and it would take more than a rimjob to finally get him to his second orgasm. “Angus!” he cried, screwing his eyes shut and whimpering between breaths. “Please…you gotta…I need…”  
  
One of Angus’s hands moved to Taako’s dick, touching lightly at first. He brought his mouth away and glanced up. “What do you need?” he asked gently.  
  
Taako wasn’t sure if he was being oblivious on purpose. But Angus was sneakier than he let on sometimes. There was a chance he just wanted to hear Taako say it.  
  
He was rubbing Taako’s dick slowly, keeping him stimulated enough so that Taako’s lust and desperation wouldn’t ebb. Taako’s hips twitched and now he was now panting so hard that his mouth was going a little dry. He was reaching levels more desperate than ever.  
  
“I need that cock of yours inside me, Angus,” Taako said, his voice somehow urgent and authoritative at the same time. “Right f-fucking now.”  
  
Angus lifted himself slowly, finally getting back into position as he continued the slow, firm rubbing motion with his hand. He took a moment to digest Taako’s current state. The elf was coming undone right before Angus’ eyes and it was truly a fascinating sight to behold.  
  
“Please, oh please,” Taako begged again. He was rediscovering Angus’s free hand, still on his hip, pushing it up with his own and lacing their fingers together. His other hand went to the side of Angus’ face. His blue-purple eyes squinted open to meet Angus’ brown ones.  
  
Then Angus pushed himself inside, slow enough to be gentle but only just.  
  
This time it was Angus’ turn to gasp, reeling from a sudden awareness that he was actually doing this. He was doing this with Taako and it wasn’t a dream. It felt even better than he had always imagined.  
  
He keeping pushing in until his hips had pressed flat against Taako’s ass, then shuddered through a slow exhale. “Taako…” he moaned softly. He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he was opening them again.  
  
Taako’s breath was heavy and slow as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled by Angus. He managed a crooked smile as their eyes met. “You’re doing great…” he assured Angus, his body still slightly quivering. “Keep going, babe.”  
  
Angus obeyed, beginning to rock his hips back and forth though he seemed uncertain about the pacing.  
  
“You can go faster,” Taako panted. “Don’t worry, you won’t break me.”  
  
Angus’ hips moved faster, almost on instinct, then faster still. Taako reached up with both hands, finding Angus’ curly hair and griping. “Angus!” he cried as he wrapped his legs around him. “Oh god, don’t stop!”  
  
Taako’s lithe body was arching underneath him, pushing closer as Angus thrust his hips at a now steady pace. No longer able to speak, Taako was instead reduced to shaky moans and half-sobs as his second orgasm of the night mounted. He could feel the heat of it building in his lower body, each slick pump of Angus’ cock against his prostate bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Taako…I…” Angus panted in his ear. “I’m gonna—”  
  
Still unable to speak, Taako responded by clasping his legs ever tighter around Angus in an effort to prevent him from withdrawing. Angus didn’t pull away, and after a few more hard thrusts he was coming deep inside of Taako with a shuddering gasp.  
  
Taako was not far behind. With a sharp cry, the space between himself and Angus was coated in a fresh layer of cum, smeared between them with the slowing movements of their bodies pressed tightly together in a final, close embrace.  
  
Angus let himself collapse his weight onto Taako, who held him tight through heavy, quaking breaths as they both regained themselves. “That was amazing…” he said after a while, his voice low and dreamy.  
  
Taako exhaled slowly, still clutching onto Angus as if for dear life. The day had been an emotional roller coaster but, in this moment, he felt happier than he had in a long time. Even the depressingly short lifespan of human beings wasn’t bringing him down and instead he just found himself grateful to have spent so many years with Angus, and to have experienced the fascinating evolution of their relationship. To have experienced this night.  
  
A comfortable tiredness swept over him. The last thing he felt was Angus’ lips against his cheek as he drifted off.  
  


*

Taako awoke wrapped in Angus’ arms, reminding him that last night wasn’t just a dream. Morning light was filtering in past the bay window’s not-quite-drawn curtains.

“Sleep well?” Angus asked, giving Taako a fond smile.

Taako smiled back. “I did,” he said, and snuggled closer to Angus’ chest.

Angus’ arms squeezed around him. He put his lips to Taako’s head, kissing his hair, then said, “It’s gonna be a good day, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, big guy,” said Taako, closing his eyes. “I think so.”


End file.
